Lost and Found
by ajfankeith
Summary: It is three years since Jackson left the village and Aaron still cannot forget him.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was just gulping down his breakfast when Chas came through the door and saw her son sitting at the table.

"You'll be late for work!" exclaimed Chas, looking at the clock on the wall.

"So?" Aaron scowled, "There are advantages in being your own boss!"

"I know all about that; I do own fifty percent of this place you know," Chas moved her arm in a sweeping gesture as if to encompass the entire Woolpack, "but keeping your customers waiting is not a good way to run a business!"

"I know; I'm not thick! I'm just running a bit late, that's all!"

"You'll be late for your own funeral, you!" Chas remarked as Aaron bolted out of the door.

Aaron unlocked the garage and prepared for his day's work. He tore the top sheet off the calendar to reveal the date; 16th June, 2013. Before he even started on his first car, the phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, you can bring it in this afternoon," he said politely to a customer, "I'm afraid I'm on my own today, but I should be able to fit it in!"

Later that day, Paddy called into the Woolpack for a quick drink; Chas served him at the bar.

"How's little Leo?" Chas enquired after Paddy's surrogate son.

"He's fine, thanks. He's a bit of a handful these days!" Paddy smiled.

"Who does that remind you of?"

"Yeah, I know! Mind you, I haven't seen or heard much of Aaron lately. Is he OK?"

"You know my son, Paddy! Communication has never been his strong point. He spends most of his time playing loud music in his room unless he goes out with Adam on one of their boys' nights out."

"So, this thing with Flynn came to nothing then?"

"No. He's a nice lad, Flynn; but Aaron just doesn't seem to want a relationship. I've tried to talk to him, but he just clams up as usual. He hasn't really got serious about anyone since..."

"Jackson?" Paddy looked at Chas quizzically.

"Yeah. But Jackson left, what, must be three years ago now. You'd think Aaron would have moved on by now."

"Does he ever hear from him?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't know if he did! But I don't think so. He never mentions him but, like I say, he's not the most talkative lad, is he?"

Just then, Aaron walked in, wearing his work overalls. He smiled when he saw Paddy, "Well, well! If it isn't Patrick Kirk! Propping up the bar as usual, I see!"

"Oi! Less of the lip, you! I only came in for a swift half; but your mother kept me talking!"

"That's right, blame me!" Chas rolled her eyes skyward, "Anyway, what can I get you?" Chas asked her son.

"I'd better have an orange juice," Aaron said with a grimace, "I'm busy this afternoon, especially as I'm on my own! I want to keep a clear head."

"Where's Flynn?" Paddy asked.

"It's his day off. I could have done with him today, some bloke wants his brakes seen to before closing today and Flynn's usually quite good with brakes, but don't tell him I said that! If he thinks he's too good a mechanic he'll probably up and leave!"

"Your Mum and I were just talking about Jackson," Paddy said, "do you ever hear from him?"

"What brought him up?" Aaron looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We were just thinking about the old days," Paddy tried to justify himself, "Your Mum was saying it must be about three years ago."

"Ancient history!" Aaron shrugged it off, "Anyway, no, I haven't heard from him; not since he drove off into the sunset."

Aaron sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, recalling in his mind the events of the last night he saw Jackson. He remembered their heartfelt exchange and Jackson driving off in his van with Aaron running after him shouting "You've got me!" at the top of his voice. Since that day, there had been no word; although Adam did say that he once saw Jackson in Hotten, working on a house.

Paddy's voice broke Aaron's reverie, "Well, I must get back to the surgery, duty calls!"

"Who'd be a vet, eh?" chuckled Aaron.

xxxxxxxxxx

David Metcalfe was in Hotten that day on business. He called in to a cafe for a bite to eat and, as he sat down at a table, he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see a face that he had not seen in years: Jackson Walsh.

David rose from his seat and called out, "Jackson! Long time, no see!"

Jackson recognised David and crossed over to him and they shook hands.

"Nice to see you again," said Jackson, cheerily, "What brings you to Hotten? Or have you left the village now?"

David motioned Jackson to sit down opposite him, "No, I'm still there, running the shop."

"Running it?" Jackson looked bemused, "I thought your missus did that!"

"Leyla? She's long gone!" David said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you two were solid."

"Well, you know how it is," David said with a wistful look, "Love never does run smoothly, does it?"

"Tell me about it!"

"Actually, I'm glad I've bumped into you. Would you be interested in giving me a quote for some work on the shop?"

Jackson looked surprised, but he never was one to turn down work, "Yeah, OK, I've just finished renovating a house, so I'm at a bit of a loose end, as it happens."

David smiled, but then looked serious, "I asked a builder to give me a quote a couple of days back, but he never showed! You'd think people would be glad of the work!"

"Well, I would be! I could drop by tomorrow, if that's convenient?"

"Sure, that's fine. I can show you what I want doing and if we agree a price, the job's yours."

"Thanks David, see you tomorrow morning then!"

The next day the weather was really hot. Jackson drove into Emmerdale with the window of his van completely down. He loved the cooling breeze wafting through his van. As he passed the sign at the edge of the village, he had a feeling of déjà vu. He had not set foot in Emmerdale for three years and the place still brought back memories; some happy, others not so. He parked outside David's shop and went inside to keep his appointment.

Aaron was inside the garage while Flynn was working on a car outside on the forecourt. Aaron walked outside and saw that Flynn had his head under the bonnet of a Vauxhall.

"Time to get us a snack," Aaron addressed Flynn, who lifted his head.

"I'm busy, why can't you go?"

"It's your turn!" Aaron looked sternly at Flynn.

"It wouldn't kill you to walk down the shop, lazy git!"

"All right! But you're definitely going next time!" Aaron said, as he made off towards the shop.

As Aaron approached the shop, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, parked outside, was a blue van with the name 'Jackson Walsh' on the side. He approached the shop slowly; almost as if he was afraid to enter. Was Jackson really here?

Aaron entered the shop with mixed feelings. If he was about to come face to face with his ex-boyfriend, he did not know how he would react; or what he would say. He was slightly relieved when he saw that David was on his own behind the counter and Jackson was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Jackson had just parked his van outside and was elsewhere.

Aaron took some filled rolls and packets of crisps to the counter and pulled the money from his pocket to pay for his items.

"You're quiet today," David said.

"Am I? I just had a surprise, seeing Jackson's van out there."

"Oh, yeah, he's giving me a quote for some work," David suddenly remembered the relationship between Aaron and Jackson and looked a bit sheepish, "It wouldn't bother you if he did a job for me, would it?"

"No, why should it? No skin off my nose!" Aaron said, defensively.

Just then, Jackson appeared from upstairs, "Thanks for letting me use your..." he suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs on seeing Aaron, "Oh, hello!"

Aaron returned Jackson's gaze; he hadn't changed a bit in the three years since he'd seen him, "Hello!" he replied, curtly.

"You still living in the village then?" Jackson could not think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, still here. They tried to get rid of me; but I wouldn't go!" Aaron felt awkward and clumsy, he wanted to say so much to Jackson; but could do nothing but come up with a fatuous remark.

"Well," Jackson felt as awkward as Aaron, "I'll be in the Woolie later; maybe I'll see you in there for a pint, for old time's sake?"

"Yeah, maybe," Aaron took his change from David and made an abrupt exit.

Aaron could not think of anything but Jackson for the rest of the day. After three years, he finally thought that he had got Jackson out of his system, but seeing him again brought the old feelings flooding back. Flynn could sense that Aaron was troubled, but Aaron did not mention the chance meeting with his ex-boyfriend. He was still trying to come to terms with the mixed emotions running through his head.

That evening, Aaron was in his room at the Woolpack, pacing the floor like a caged animal. He was in two minds about whether to go down to the bar. Would Jackson be there? What would he say to him after all this time? Did he want to see him again?

Drawn like a magnet, he made his way downstairs and entered the bar. He looked around, but there was no sign of Jackson; he did not know whether he was relieved or disappointed. Diane poured him his customary pint and he sat down at a table, drinking alone. Suddenly, he heard Diane say, "Hello, stranger!"

He looked at the door to see Jackson saunter through it and up to the bar. "A coke please, Diane!" he said.

"Aaron's over there!" Diane nodded towards the young mechanic.

Jackson collected his drink and walked over to Aaron, "Can I join you?" he asked.

"It's a free country!" Aaron replied, sarcastically.

They sat in silence, consuming their drinks; neither of them really knew what to say.

"Still at the garage?" Jackson asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah! I run it now!" Aaron replied.

"Wow! You've gone up in the world!" Jackson said.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously, but could tell that he was being sincere.

"So," Jackson continued, "What happened to Cain?"

"He got banged up for stealing cars, stupid sod!" Aaron sounded exasperated, "I always knew he'd get caught one day, but he wouldn't listen!"

"What about your cousin, the one that owned the place? What was her name?"

"Debbie. Yeah, she still owns it; but she got married to this guy, Cameron. She went back to live with him in Jersey. Now I work with a young bloke I met at Bar West; Flynn."

"I see," Jackson looked pensive.

"What about you?" Aaron asked, "Where have you been these past three years?"

"Well, I went down to London at first. My Gran died."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. She left her house to my Mum."

"Oh yeah, how is Hazel these days?"

"She got itchy feet again; ended up in New Zealand of all places!" Jackson grinned.

"Is she still there then?" Aaron asked.

"You won't believe it; she met a man out there, Shane. They're married now."

"Married? Wow!" Aaron had a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's not all! This Shane is a very rich guy! She wants for nothing!"

"Lucky cow!" Aaron felt embarrassed at his remark and looked at Jackson, "Sorry!"

"It's OK! Yeah, she is lucky. He's a nice bloke; I met him once when they came over for a visit; them and Shane's son, Brad."

"So, you've got a step-brother!"

"Yeah, He's gay too!"

"No way!" Aaron was genuinely surprised.

"I think that's partly why my Mum and Shane hit it off; having things in common."

"What else have they got in common then?"

"Well, they share the same birthday; same date, same year."

"So," Aaron changed the subject, "Where are you living now?"

"Back in Hotten. Mum sold my Gran's house and gave me the money to buy a flat. So, I've got my own place now."

"Are you living with anyone?" Aaron suddenly felt he was overstepping the mark, "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"I don't mind you asking! No, I'm not with anyone right now. Are you?"

Aaron wanted to turn the clock back; to tell Jackson how he truly felt. But, his pride would not let him admit to being lonely; so he lied, "Yeah, me and Flynn...you know."

"Good," Jackson covered his disappointment with a smile, "I'm glad you've moved on. Well, I'd best be heading back home. See ya!"

Aaron watched Jackson leave. He wanted to call after him; to tell him that he had thought about him every day for the past three years. But, how could he rebuild the bridges that had been burned so long ago?


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson was looking forward to working on David's shop. He had always liked Emmerdale village and had met some old friends who had made him feel welcome; just as they had done when he first arrived three years previously. His only concern was Aaron. He knew that he still had strong feelings for the young mechanic, but he would have to keep them in check now that Aaron had moved on and found himself a new partner. However, he thought to himself, he was unlikely to see much of him anyway, as they were both busy all day in their respective jobs. But, on his first day back in the village, he discovered that his van had picked up a nail in one of the tyres; and he would have to take it to the garage for a puncture repair.

When Jackson arrived at the garage, Aaron was not around and he saw a young, slim man with dark hair working on a Ford Fiesta.

"Hi! You must be Flynn!" Jackson greeted the man with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right," replied Flynn.

"Is Aaron around?"

"He's out on a call. Can I help?" Flynn wondered how this guy knew his name, but let it pass.

"I've got a puncture on one of my tyres, would you be able to fix it?"

"Yeah, though I don't think we can do it until this afternoon."

"That's OK. I'm doing some building work on the shop all day. I'm Jackson, by the way!"

Jackson extended his hand to shake Flynn's.

"Ah, right!" realisation dawned for Flynn, who shook Jackson's hand warmly, "Aaron's spoken about you."

"All good, I hope!" quipped Jackson.

Flynn did not respond to the remark, but returned to the subject of Jackson's van. "Should have it ready about five o'clock, if that's OK."

"Thanks, Flynn; see you later."

When Aaron returned, he was surprised to see Jackson's van on the forecourt. "What's that doing here?" he enquired.

"Jackson's van?" Flynn asked a rhetorical question, "Got a puncture. I said he could pick it up at five. He's seems a nice bloke."

"Yeah, he is!" Aaron said, almost instinctively.

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy called in at the Woolpack and spotted Chas behind the bar. "You'll never guess who I've just seen!" he said excitedly, bursting to share some gossip.

"You'll have to give me a clue!" answered Chas.

"Jackson!" Paddy could not wait to tell Chas that her son's ex-boyfriend was back in the village.

"I know; he was in here last night!" Chas replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, thanks for telling me!" Paddy felt a little deflated that the broadcast of his 'big news' had been scuppered.

"This is the first time I've seen you since! Funny we were only just talking about him!"

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here."

"Doing some work in David's shop, apparently; according to Aaron."

"You did well to get that much information out of him!" Paddy said with a grin.

"He always seems more talkative when Jackson's on the scene," Chas replied, "That lad always did seem to be a good influence on him."

Paddy nodded his agreement.

The day passed quickly and five o'clock seemed to come round in no time at all. Jackson called at the garage to find Aaron there on his own.

"Where's Flynn got to?" Jackson asked.

"He's gone to get some spares," Aaron answered, putting a spanner down on the workbench.

"Is she ready?" Jackson pointed towards his van.

"Yeah, all done!"

"Thanks," Jackson suddenly wanted to spend more time with Aaron, so he asked, "You going to be in the Woolpack later?"

"I'm seeing Flynn tonight," Aaron seemed stand-offish; he was still being evasive.

"Yeah, of course!" Jackson once again hid his disappointment with a smile.

Later, Aaron was sitting at a table in the pub when Jackson came in for a drink. He saw Aaron sitting there and, after picking up his drink from the bar, made a bee-line for his ex-lover.

"Been stood up?" Jackson asked, seating himself opposite Aaron; who looked a little nervous.

"Flynn will be here any minute," Aaron lied.

"He's a nice bloke!" Jackson said.

"Funny, he said exactly the same thing about you! Shows how much he knows!" Aaron scowled.

"Thanks!" Jackson said, sarcastically, "Who rattled your cage?"

"Jackson! You drove off and left me in the middle of nowhere, then waltz in here after three years without a word and just expect me to welcome you with open arms! You really hurt me, you know!"

Aaron's sudden display of honesty surprised both of them.

"I know; I'm sorry!" Jackson felt a pang of guilt, "But you hurt me too! You knew how I felt about you; and I was hoping you felt the same, but you just came out with this sob-story of how you didn't know what love was; or if you could ever feel it."

Aaron stared at the floor, "Yeah, but three years; and not even a message to say where you were, or if you were OK!"

"I didn't know you cared!"

Aaron raised his eyes from the floor and looked sternly at Jackson, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Sorry! I know you must have been hurting, but I couldn't see our relationship going anywhere. So, I decided it was best to go 'cold turkey'. It wasn't what I really wanted, but I didn't think there was any other way."

Aaron and Jackson held each other's gaze for a moment, then Jackson spoke again, "Anyway, you've got Flynn now!"

Aaron knew, deep down, that Jackson was 'the one'. His head was telling him to keep his distance, but his heart was telling him to keep Jackson there at any cost. It was now or never.

"Jackson, I've been a bit economical with the truth; I'm not with Flynn; he's not meeting me tonight. We had a thing going once, yeah, but we're just mates now. Look, we can't talk here; let's go through." Aaron pointed towards the living quarters behind the bar.

Jackson sat himself down on the settee in the back room of the pub. Aaron sat beside him. Both of them were tense; nervous; afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing.

"So, that stuff about Flynn; it was all a lie!" Jackson resumed the conversation.

"Sorry, I want to be honest with you; especially after all we've been through in the past. Like I said, we did go out together, but it's over now. I was just scared to admit the truth."

"Which is?" Jackson was hoping that Aaron still had feelings for him.

"That, after all this time, even without any contact, it was still you!" Aaron was determined not to mess things up this time; he had to get this off his chest, once and for all.

"Oh, Aaron!" Jackson took Aaron's hands in his own, "There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you. You're in my dreams; my heart! Nothing will ever change that! I still love you!"

"Jackson, I love you too!" Aaron's tears began to roll down his cheeks and Jackson lifted his hand to wipe them away from Aaron's face with his fingers.

"Do you really mean it?"

"I was an idiot back then, three years ago. I didn't know what we had. But one thing I've come to realise in all this time; is that I can never forget you or get you out of my mind. That's why I couldn't find anyone else; you are the one!"

Their faces moved together and they kissed, softly at first, but then with more passion and fire. They felt a spark ignite; a long-felt yeaning erupting into an explosion of feelings.

Breaking the kiss, Jackson stared into the blue eyes that he still loved, "I've missed you; I've missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through in the past. If you'll have me, I'll prove to you that I'll never let you down again. I need you. Please say you'll stay with me. Please."

Jackson kissed Aaron again. "Of course I'll stay with you; I'll never leave you again. You've got me!"

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Aaron asked in anticipation.

Jackson looked at him steadily, "It doesn't feel right; not tonight!"

Aaron was crushed, "What's the matter, don't you fancy me anymore?"

Jackson was eager to put Aaron's mind at rest, "Of course I do! I always have and always will. But my head's all over the place at the moment; one minute I'm thinking I'll never see you again; and the next we're sitting here talking about going to bed! I think we need to take it slowly."

"You don't believe me. I've told you that I love you, but you don't trust me." Aaron looked hurt and it touched something deep inside Jackson's soul.

"I want to believe you. But it's been three years, Aaron, I know how I still feel about you, but I need to be sure you feel the same."

"Give me the chance, please! If our separation has taught me anything, then it's taught me to be honest about how I feel. I do love you."

Jackson leaned in for another kiss. Then he stood up, "I'd better go; gotta be up early again in the morning. Let's meet up again tomorrow, when I've had a chance to take all this in."

Aaron did not want Jackson to go, but he understood perfectly. "OK!" he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They shared another quick kiss and Jackson headed home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron stared at his bedroom ceiling as if he had never seen it before. He was on his back, head propped up on a pillow; but he knew that sleep would not come easily. After all this time, believing that he would never see Jackson again, suddenly there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Jackson still loved him! His one and only love had returned, ready to try again. He snuggled his head into his pillow, imagining Jackson's face in front of him; the feel of his skin, the scent of him. He ached to hold him again; to stare into those beautiful, big brown eyes and tell him how much he meant to him. It was all he could think about; Jackson, oh Jackson!

Back in his flat in Hotten, Jackson was experiencing the same sleepless night as Aaron. He had kept his distance all this time, but destiny had drawn them back together again. But there was one major difference now; Aaron had told him that he loved him. Jackson replayed Aaron's declaration in his head over and over again; for three years, he had dreamt of this. In fact, he hoped that he was not dreaming it now! But, no, Aaron had definitely said it, "I love you, Jackson."

Aaron was having breakfast the next morning when his phone beeped. He smiled as he read the message from Jackson on the screen, "Morning gorgeous! How r u?"

He immediately texted back, "I'm fine, sexy! You?"

Back came another message, "Meet me in the Woolie 1pm? x"

Aaron could not hide his beaming smile from Flynn all morning. Finally, Flynn could not stand it any longer and asked, "So come on, spill; why do you look like the cat that got the cream?"

"That's because," Aaron chuckled, "I AM the cat that got the cream!"

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Jackson, dare I ask?"

"Yep!"

"Boy, you've really got it bad, haven't you?"

"Look Flynn," Aaron suddenly turned serious, "I'm sorry that things didn't work out for us. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Flynn became defensive, "I knew that you and me were never going anywhere! Not when there was always a 'third person' in the relationship!"

"Was it that obvious?" Aaron looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes it was; and it definitely is now! I've never seen you like this!"

"Like what?"

"Happy! Really; truly happy!"

Aaron digested Flynn's words. It was true; he was happier than he could ever remember.

The Woolpack was quiet for lunchtime. Aaron was already at the bar when Jackson arrived.

"Have you got me one in?" asked Jackson, with a cheeky smile.

"I thought you'd stood me up!" Aaron teased Jackson.

"I've given up disappearing in a puff of smoke! It's awfully bad for the health!"

Aaron chuckled along with Jackson; his sense of humour was still the same. Suddenly, he knew they were back to their best and it warmed his heart.

"Are you free tonight?" asked Jackson.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, well, are ya?"

"What have you got in mind?" Aaron was intrigued.

"I'll pick you up later. I've booked us a table at a restaurant in Hotten. Then, if you want, we can go back to my place. You haven't seen my flat, have you?"

"You know I haven't! Don't get any funny ideas though! I'll start to think you want your wicked way with me!"

Jackson raised one eyebrow, "As if!" he said, making Aaron laugh out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron awoke early and tried to get his bearings. He had never slept in this room before, or in this bed. Then, he turned his head to see Jackson slumbering on the pillow beside him. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. They had spent a brilliant evening at a really nice restaurant; getting to know each other again, then made their way back to Jackson's flat; that's where he was now. He propped himself up on one elbow, staring at the man that he thought he had lost forever. He felt his eyes moisten and told himself that he was being a soft git!

Jackson roused and focussed on the blue eyes staring at him intently, "What?" he said.

"Nothing!" replied Aaron, bending to give Jackson a peck on the lips.

"Good morning!" Jackson said, with a smirk.

"Well, as I'm a guest; you gonna offer me breakfast!" Aaron asked, cheekily.

"Always thinking of your stomach!" Jackson scolded him.

"Not always," Aaron replied, licking his lips, "I do think about other things too!" He ran his hand down Jackson's firm body.

"Naughty!" said Jackson as he felt a stirring in response to Aaron's manipulations.

Suddenly, Jackson pulled away. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned Aaron.

"Look at the time!" Jackson replied, "We'll both be late for work!"

"Sod work!" Aaron tried to continue their hot morning session, but Jackson stopped him.

"Look, I'd love to spend the day in bed with you; but we've got to earn a crust! We'll have plenty of time to ourselves later!"

"Awww!" Aaron pouted, "I was really up for it as well!"

"Easy, tiger!" Jackson gave Aaron another quick kiss before heading for the bathroom, grinning all over his face.

Later, Jackson was humming and whistling as he worked on his building job at David's shop.

"You're very chipper this morning!" David remarked.

"Oh, you know, just happy in my work!" Jackson replied, with a big grin.

"Anyone would think you're in love!"

"That would be telling!" Jackson could not stop smiling.

"I take it that you and Aaron have kissed and made up?" David said; then quickly added, "Sorry, none of my business!"

"Its fine," Jackson put him at ease, "If you must know, he stayed at mine last night."

"Oh! I'm really pleased for ya!" David said with all sincerity, "I won't tell a soul!"

"It's no big secret," Jackson replied; he felt like telling the world how happy he was.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Jackson drove himself and Aaron to his flat in Hotten. They decided to have a night in watching DVD's and they ordered a pizza for their meal. After they had eaten, they curled up on the sofa together to watch a film, but neither of them showed much interest in it; they only had eyes for each other.

"I can't believe I waited all this time to get back in contact," Jackson said wistfully, "I was afraid you'd send me packing; or that you would have met someone else and moved on. All that time wasted, when I could have been with you; I never stopped believing that we would meet again."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, isn't that what they say?" Aaron gazed into the big brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Hark at you, getting all poetic!"

"Shut up!" Aaron felt embarrassed.

"You shut up!" Jackson suddenly had another of his déjà-vu moments; here he was with the one person who really mattered to him and they were back; swapping banter, just as they had always done.

Aaron moved in for a kiss which Jackson eagerly returned; they both felt that the bond they now had was unbreakable. "I love you!" Aaron whispered, wanting to reassure Jackson of the fact at every opportunity.

"And I love you too!" Jackson felt tears filling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aaron saw the tears welling up.

"Nothing! I'm just happy, that's all!"

"You big, soft lad!" Aaron smiled at his boyfriend, his face full of love and pride. He knew exactly how Jackson was feeling; as he felt the same.

"Have you had your holidays yet?" Jackson asked.

Aaron snuggled his head on Jackson's chest, "No, why?"

Jackson stroked Aaron's cropped hair, "Well, I was thinking, we could go away together. It would be nice to get away for a while and spend some quality time with each other, don't you think?"

"I'd love it!" Aaron started to get excited at the thought; his only holiday with Jackson so far had been one of the happiest times of his life, "Where would we go, Lanzarote again?"

"How about New Zealand?"

Aaron shot up from his prone position and stared Jackson in the face, "Are you for real? How could we afford that?"

"Well, my Mum is always banging on about visiting her over there. She and Shane would foot the bill for the air fare, plus we'd be able to stay with them; they've got a lovely big house, I'll show you the pictures."

Jackson produced some photos of the house in New Zealand and Aaron looked at it in awe. It was a large, single-storey dwelling in an idyllic setting of grass and trees. "It's fantastic!" gasped Aaron.

"Well?" Jackson continued, "Shall I tell my Mum we'll go?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great! I've thought about going before, but I didn't really want to go on my own. Now I've got you, I'd love to go, if you would."

"Anywhere you go, I want to be with you," Aaron looked at Jackson, his blue eyes sparkling.

Jackson kissed him passionately, "I think it's past our bedtime!" he said, softly.

Aaron took Jackson's hand and pulled him up from the sofa, "C'mon then!" he said, with a huge smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"New Zealand?" Flynn was surprised at Aaron's announcement in the garage the next day.

"Yeah. Some of Jackson's folks are out there; it won't even cost us anything."

"Lucky sod!" Flynn said, "Can I stow away in your luggage? I've always wanted to go there!"

"I don't think Jackson would be too keen on you tagging along; playing gooseberry!"

"Yeah, you're probably right; though I could always hook up with a hot New Zealander!" Flynn chuckled.

"You could double-date with Jackson's step-brother Brad, he's gay!"

"Have you got a picture of him?" asked Flynn.

"No, but Jackson might have. Mind you, from what he says, I think this Brad is a bit of a muscle-bound surfer dude, probably not your type!"

"Yeah, I know what they can be like, all brawn and no brain!"

"I don't know about that! I think Brad went to uni."

"More of a hunky college jock, then!" Flynn joked.

"Anyway," Aaron continued, getting the subject back to the garage, "you'd need to stay here and keep this place afloat!"

"I knew there'd be a catch!" Flynn said, good-naturedly, "When are you going?"

"In a couple of weeks or so, we've got to sort out flights and what have you. That reminds me, I'd better make sure my passport is up to date!"

"Well, if you don't, they might strip-search you at customs! Mind you, you'd probably enjoy that!" Flynn laughed at his own joke.

"Oi!" Aaron threw an oily rag at Flynn's head.

Later, in the Woolpack, Aaron was awaiting Jackson's arrival.

Chas was in her usual chatty mood, "I'm going to miss you being around; New Zealand, eh!"

"It will only be for a couple of weeks; it's only a holiday!"

"Yeah, I bet Hazel's looking forward to seeing Jackson again. Say 'hello' from me when you get there!"

"You should see the house she lives in now! Her husband's a rich bloke."

"What does he do?" Chas was curious.

"Property development, I think. Oh; and he runs a fleet of luxury hire cars."

"Sounds quite a high-flyer!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hazel waited patiently at the airport; she had missed her son and was excited that he was finally visiting her. A young, smartly dressed man with short, blond hair stood by her side.

Aaron and Jackson approached the exit and spotted them.

"I see Hazel's found herself a toy boy!" said Aaron with a chuckle, "I thought Shane was her own age!"

"That's the driver, you div!" Jackson replied, "Shane's sent one of his cars to pick us up and take us to their house."

Hazel pulled Jackson into an embrace and kissed him, "Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, I've really missed you!" She then surprised Aaron by hugging him too, "It's lovely to see you too!"

"This is Dirk," Hazel introduced the young man, "He's one of Shane's drivers."

"Hi," Dirk smiled, "Let me help you with your luggage."

"Where's Shane?" asked Jackson.

"He wanted to be here, but he had an important meeting that he couldn't get out of, he'll meet us later," Hazel explained.

On the long journey from the airport, Hazel sat in the passenger seat next to Dirk and Aaron and Jackson sat in the back. Jackson succumbed to jet-lag and fell asleep but Aaron was, amazingly, full of beans.

"I suppose you were surprised when Jackson told you that we were back together," Aaron said to Hazel.

"Well, I was a bit," Hazel replied, twisting around to look at her son's boyfriend, "I hope you're not going to mess him around this time."

"Look, Hazel, I know you have your doubts about me and I don't blame you. But, in the time we were apart, I came to realise that I love your son. I'll never let him down again, I give you my word."

Hazel looked serious, "He was lost without you, bless him! I knew he'd never be content unless you got back together again. I know he loves you with all his heart and if you love him too, that's good enough for me. I just want him to be happy."

"He will be, I'll make sure of it, I promise."

"Good!" Hazel smiled; she felt that Aaron was being sincere.

Aaron was stunned when they arrived at the house; the pictures that he had seen did not do it justice. They approached it on a long drive and found it nestled in a secluded spot, surrounded by lush green trees. He was even more stunned when they were shown to their living quarters; a huge room with panoramic windows and a large en-suite bathroom.

"I could get used to this!" Aaron said, flopping down on the king-size bed.

"This is even better than I'd imagined it!" replied Jackson, perching himself beside his partner.

A few hours later, after they had both taken a nap and freshened up, they went to the large lounge to meet Shane on his arrival. Aaron looked out of the window and saw a tall, well-built man walking up the path towards the house. He had brown hair, greying at the temples; and looked very distinguished.

"Hi Jackson; good to see you again!" Shane said as he approached his step-son and shook his hand.

"This is Aaron," Jackson introduced his boyfriend to Shane.

"Welcome Aaron, nice to meet you," said Shane, shaking Aaron's hand warmly.

They sat down to a delicious meal in the dining room and chatted about themselves, getting to know each other better. Aaron liked Shane; he was a decisive, confident man of the world and Aaron admired that.

Later, in their bedroom, Aaron confided in Jackson that he had taken to Shane and Jackson grinned, "My Mum says he likes you! I think he sees a lot of himself in you, when he was younger."

"So, you think I'll become an entrepreneur one day, do you?" Aaron laughed.

"I think you could do anything you set your mind to!"

Aaron felt a warm glow inside; his partner's confidence in him meant the world to him.

The next day, Aaron and Jackson joined Shane and Hazel for breakfast. They had just slept solidly for several hours and had recovered from their jet-lag. Shane knew that Hazel was missing Jackson and he had made up his mind to try to do something about it so, over breakfast, he put a proposition to them.

"How about working with me, in my company?" Shane asked Jackson.

"What?" Jackson was taken aback; not sure that he had heard Shane correctly.

"Your mother here tells me you are a grafter; and I could do with someone with your skills on my team. Plus, we're family now. What do you say?"

"That's very kind of you, Shane, but I've only just got back with Aaron. I can't up sticks to New Zealand and leave him high and dry in England!"

"I'd anticipated that!" Shane looked at Aaron and smiled, "The offer's open to both of you. I have a vacancy for a skilled mechanic too! After all, my step-son's partner is also part of the family!"

Aaron did not know how to respond; he was not sure how Jackson was going to react; he looked at Jackson to answer for him.

"I don't know what to say!" Jackson said, genuinely shocked by Shane's offer.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Shane continued, "Talk it over between you and have a think about it; there's no rush, I know this will be a life-changing move. Just let me know when you've decided."

Aaron and Jackson spent the day in a state of suspended disbelief. They had only come away on holiday and suddenly they had an offer on the table to emigrate to New Zealand!

Later that morning, Jackson asked his mother about Shane.

"Well," said Hazel, "He'll want his pound of flesh, I know that. You and Aaron would have to work hard, Shane's quite a ruthless businessman; I suppose he's had to be, to get where he is now!"

"What about Brad?" Jackson asked about Shane's son, "Won't he be put out by me muscling in on his territory?"

"Oh, no!" Hazel chuckled, "Brad's not interested in being involved in the business. He spends most of his time surfing; he usually hops across to Australia, reckons the beaches are better there. That's where he is now. Shane would like him to take an interest in the firm, but he lets him do what he wants."

"Sounds like he bankrolls his lifestyle!"

"I keep telling Shane he spoils him! But, he's his son and he wants him to be happy; just like I want you to be happy too!"

"Another thing," Jackson had a further question, "where would we live?"

"Did you see the lodge at the bottom of the drive as you came in?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are some tenants in there at the moment, but they are moving out in a few weeks. You and Aaron can have that once it's empty. Meanwhile, you'd be welcome to stay here."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything!" Jackson smiled.

"Look love, you know I'd like you both to live here, but the choice is yours. Whatever makes you the happiest is fine by me!"

Jackson hugged his mother fondly and then went off to find his boyfriend.

Later that day, Aaron and Jackson were standing by Shane's swimming pool.

"What do you think?" Jackson asked Aaron, after they had discussed the situation at length.

"Well," Aaron replied, "On the one hand, we could stay where we are; in a cold, wet, miserable climate doing dead-end jobs, or on the other hand, we could live in a warm, luxurious place with prospects. I think it's a no-brainer, don't you?"

"As long as you're sure, I'll understand if you can't break away from your ties in Yorkshire!"

"Jackson, I know you want to go for it; and I'd love to have a chance to make a fresh start! You decide; and I'll stand by you, no matter what. I love you; and wherever you want to be, that's where I want to be too. That's all that really matters."

Jackson pulled Aaron into a tight embrace, "Do you know how much I love you?" Jackson said softly.

They kissed passionately; then Aaron said, "Like I said, it's your decision; it's 'make your mind up' time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Who was that on the phone?" Jackson asked, as his mother replaced the receiver.

"It was Brad," answered Hazel, "He's on the way home."

"What; run out of waves, has he, or did he lose his surfboard?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"He thought it would be rude of him not to come and say hello," Hazel continued, "especially as you've travelled all this way."

"I've met him before!" said Jackson.

"Yeah, I know, but he wants to meet Aaron; now that you're both going to be permanent fixtures around here."

Aaron did not answer, but sat in quiet contemplation. For all his bravado, he was still unsure of himself when meeting new people; and he wanted to make a good impression for Jackson's sake.

All Aaron's doubts were laid to rest on their first meeting. Brad was a good-looking, blond, muscular guy with a disarming smile and an easy manner. They hit it off straight away and before long Brad was calling Aaron a "Pommie stud-muffin" and Jackson a "Pommie brickie". The lads gave as good as they got, calling Brad a "beach bum"; but it was all light-hearted banter from the three young men who were fast becoming firm friends.

Brad took Aaron and Jackson on some sight-seeing trips to show them some of his favourite places and childhood haunts. Aaron and Jackson were falling in love with the country; and more deeply in love with each other. It was as if, after being reunited, they were falling back in love all over again. Brad would often excuse himself and disappear for a while when he could see that Aaron and Jackson would rather be on their own; he turned out to be just as tactful as he was friendly.

Sometimes, when Brad was otherwise engaged, Aaron and Jackson would just go walking together; exploring the land surrounding the house. Unlike the time that they were previously together, three years before, they did not have any arguments; they had finally found contentment together. They would often gaze deeply into each other's eyes without saying a word; a silent understanding passing between them. Coming to a new country meant that they were also turning over a new leaf; each of them could sense a change in their relationship; like they had reached another level. Aaron, finally, really knew what love was; and Jackson had never been so in love with anyone before.

All too soon, the lads found themselves on the last day of their New Zealand adventure and it was time to say goodbye. Shane said his farewells at the house and Hazel and Brad accompanied them to the airport. Brad drove his own car this time; he wanted to give his new 'brothers' a lift himself. Hazel smiled when she saw how well they were all getting along; she knew that her husband was just as pleased as she was that the boys had hit it off so well.

"Take care of yourselves!" said Hazel, pulling Jackson into a bear-hug, "I'll miss you!"

"We won't be gone long!" Jackson replied as Hazel embraced Aaron, "We'll be back as soon as everything's tied up back in the UK."

It was Brad's turn to hug Jackson, "Hurry back, brickie!" he said and then pulled Aaron into an embrace, "You too, stud-muffin!"

Aaron had never been a very tactile person, but he did not flinch at the contact. He was now good friends with Brad and he felt comfortable with the display of affection.

On arrival back at her home, Hazel saw Shane waiting in the lounge. "Did they get off OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problems; took off right on time!" her bottom lip began to quiver as she spoke.

Shane crossed the room and put his arms around his wife, "Come on, love; they'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just being stupid!"

"No, you're not; you're worrying about your son; that's a mother's job!"

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'll miss Aaron too. He's a cheeky little bugger! But, Jackson loves the bones of him and I know he makes him happy."

"A match made in heaven those two, if you ask me! They're great lads!"

"Yeah, they are." Hazel replied with a smile.

Just then, Brad walked in.

"Are you going back to Bondi; now Jackson and Aaron have left?" Shane asked his son.

"No, I'd rather stay here for a while," Brad answered.

"That's not like you! I thought you had a little business venture cooking with your mates, weren't you going to start up a surfboard shop?"

"It didn't come to anything! They weren't really serious about it; they're too interested in actually surfing to start running a shop!"

"That's a shame!"

"No worries, Dad, I've got something here to keep me occupied, anyway."

"That 'something' wouldn't be called Dylan, would it?" Hazel interjected.

"Dylan?" Shane looked puzzled.

"Yeah," Brad answered, "I met him a few weeks back; we've been seeing each other quite a bit."

"I didn't know," Shane gave a wry smile, "Why don't you ask him round some time, I'd like to meet him."

"OK, but I'm not sure we're at the 'meet the folks' stage yet! Not like Aaron and Jackson!"

"I must say, I'm really pleased that you've hit it off with them. I'm glad you like them; I was afraid you might be a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Brad was a bit taken aback, "What have I got to be jealous about? Anyway, Jackson and Aaron are really cool! I always wished I had a brother; now I've got two in one go!"

Shane smiled to himself; things could not have panned out any better!

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Emmerdale, Aaron and Jackson found themselves in a whirl of activity; there was much to do before their move to New Zealand.

In the garage, Aaron told Flynn his news. "So, am I gonna be in charge now?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, you're the senior bod now; the head honcho!" Aaron grinned.

"New Zealand, eh? I hope I'm invited on lots of holidays!"

"Yeah, 'course! Cost you a fortune in air fares though!"

"I'll easily be able to afford it; when I've got a string of garages!"

Both lads laughed together, "In your dreams!" Aaron chuckled.

"When's the new lad coming?" Flynn decided to steer the conversation back to business.

"On Monday; he's fully qualified, so he should slot in really quickly."

Later that day, in the Woolpack, Aaron was having a drink with Adam.

"I'm really gonna miss you man!" Adam said, sincerely, "I never thought I'd see the day when you moved half way around the world!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. But it's a fresh start, you know; a chance for me and Jackson to make something of ourselves; to find our own space."

"I envy you! Being a farmer is not the ideal life!"

"You could move out there too; you'd soon make loads of friends; the place is filled with sheep!" Aaron teased.

"That's something else I'll miss; your rapier-like wit!"

They laughed, but both felt a tinge of sadness as they contemplated Aaron's departure.

"Where is Jackson, anyway?" Adam enquired, "I thought he'd be joining us."

"He's in Hotten, sorting out some stuff. There's so much to do before we go. He's selling his flat; and his van. I haven't got that problem. The garage belongs to Debbie so I don't have anything to sell. I don't think my Mum would be best pleased if I tried to flog my bedroom here!"

"Your bedroom? I thought you'd given that up already!" Adam was referring to Aaron's frequent overnight stays at Jackson's abode.

"Good point! You should see the place we're getting in New Zealand! Wait a minute, I've got a picture!" Aaron produced his mobile phone and showed Adam the screen.

"Very nice! I expect you'll soon have roses round the door and two point four children!"

"Shut up!"

Adam laughed and went to the bar to buy a round.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Aaron was awake first and he looked across at his lover, still happily dozing on his pillow. He could not resist it; he planted a kiss on Jackson's lips, which roused his boyfriend.

"What are you up to?" said Jackson, a big grin illuminating his face.

"Just waking sleeping beauty!" answered Aaron, with a smile.

"Oh well, another busy day ahead; still lots to do!"

"I know; it all seems to be going so fast!" Aaron said.

"Not having second thoughts are you? You've only got to say the word and I'll tell Shane it's all off!"

"Hell, no!" Aaron looked stunned, "Don't ever think that I want to back out!"

"Just making sure," Jackson cuddled Aaron to him, "I saw how sad you looked after meeting Adam last night. You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"Of course I will. But, he's my best mate, not the love of my life! You're the one I want to be with, you and only you!"

"Come here!" Jackson pulled Aaron into a lingering kiss; but he reluctantly broke off, "We'd better get up; I've got some people coming round looking at the flat later."

"Yeah, I suppose a free sex-show might put them off!"

"I dunno; it might be a good selling point!"

They both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy called in at the Woolpack as he had done countless times. He sat at the bar and Chas served him.

"Not long now!" Chas said; Paddy knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I know," answered Paddy, "It doesn't seem possible it's nearly time for them to leave, does it?"

"I'm really going to miss him," Chas had a sorrowful look on her face, "Well...both of them."

"The place won't be the same without them. Still, you can always go and visit."

"It's a long way, Paddy, I'm just afraid we'll lose touch!"

"I'm sure that won't happen. The world's getting smaller all the time!"

"You're coming tomorrow night aren't you; for the 'big send off'?"

"Yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it for anything!"

The Woolpack was packed on the night of Aaron and Jackson's farewell party. All their friends had turned out to see them and they were offered more drinks than either of them could manage to consume! Chas cried, Paddy also wiped away a tear, but underneath it all they were happy that the couple were starting afresh in a new land, full of exciting opportunities and adventure. A bright future lay ahead of them.

It had been pre-arranged that Jackson would stay the night in Aaron's room at the Woolpack; he was certainly in no fit state to drive home! Aaron cuddled his boyfriend all night; as if to let him go would mean that he had lost him again. But he knew, deep down, that he had Jackson for keeps this time. He had come to realise that he loved Jackson with all his heart and soul; and he knew that Jackson felt the same way about him. He felt so happy that he sometimes thought that his heart was going to burst; he was so loved-up.

Almost before they knew it, the big day had arrived. Chas, Paddy and Adam waved them goodbye at the airport, hoping that they would be together again one day. Aaron was so excited; knowing that he had finally gained the fresh start that he so desperately desired; and with the man who would always be the only one who would ever be important to him. Jackson looked at Aaron and knew how happy he was and, in turn, it gave him great happiness too. He was so pleased that they had found their way back to each other again; and he silently wondered if there were forces in the universe that pre-ordained such things. If there were, he was eternally grateful to them!

Hazel was her usual, excitable self when they touched down in New Zealand. Brad had driven her to the airport; he was just as keen to greet his new relatives again. They chatted happily on the journey back to the house, although, this time, both Aaron and Jackson succumbed to jet-lag and Hazel and Brad chuckled at the sight of the pair of them dozing in the back seat. They had to make conversation between themselves for most of the journey.

Hazel, Shane and Brad settled the couple into their room at the house and left them to sleep off the jet-lag. Jackson was the first to stir; he looked at Aaron sleeping next to him. He always thought that Aaron was at his most gorgeous like this; sleeping just like an innocent baby! But, that's who he was; his baby! No-one could have been any happier than he was at that moment.

Aaron and Jackson joined Hazel and Shane for breakfast. Brad had already left the house to meet some friends.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hazel.

"Like a log!" Jackson replied.

"These are for you, son," said Shane, handing Jackson a bunch of keys. Jackson was surprised and touched that Shane had called him 'son'. He knew that it was often used as a general term, but he felt that it was a personal statement on Shane's behalf.

"What are they?" Jackson asked, thinking that at any moment Aaron was going to be a smart-arse and say that they were keys!

"They're for the lodge," Shane replied, "The tenants moved out last week, so it's all ready for you and Aaron to move into. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, but your mother and I felt that you two would prefer your own space, away from us old 'uns!"

"Thanks," Jackson was feeling quite emotional; he looked at Aaron and smiled, "but we want to pay our own way."

"I know you do; you're proud men, both of you. But you'll be working for the family firm and the lodgings are part of the package, OK? That's if you both like the place, you haven't seen it yet."

"We'll pop down there after breakfast and take a look," Jackson said.

"It's all furnished," Hazel said, "so you can settle in whenever you feel like it! I've left some food in the freezer if you get hungry later on!"

After a short while, Aaron and Jackson walked down the driveway to the lodge. It was a beautiful day in glorious surroundings and Jackson felt that things could not be any more perfect. He extended his hand to grip Aaron's, half expecting his boyfriend to brush his hand away; but was surprised when Aaron intertwined his fingers with his own! Aaron turned his face to look at Jackson and they shared a brief kiss before continuing; hand in hand, down the driveway. It occurred to Jackson that bringing Aaron to a new country had also given him a new perspective on life and he liked what he saw. The lodge was a cosy little place; on the small side, but easily large enough for the two of them. They looked around excitedly, inspecting each room in turn; a lounge, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

"That will be handy, babe!" said Jackson.

"What will?" queried Aaron.

"A spare bedroom, we can have people over to stay and they'll have somewhere to kip!"

"If they come any more than one at a time, we'll have to put bunk beds in there!" Aaron said with a grin. Jackson laughed.

Aaron crossed the lounge to the patio doors, "Babe, look at that!" he gasped.

Jackson joined his lover to look at the view; lush green trees leading downhill to a wide valley, illuminated by the bright sunshine.

"It's beautiful!" Jackson said, quietly.

Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and his boyfriend leaned into him. "Happy?" Jackson asked.

"It's like a dream; I keep thinking I'll wake up in a minute!" Aaron said.

"It's a dream I've had for a long time, to be in a place like this, with you by my side," Jackson said, with a contented sigh, "no regrets?"

"Regrets; about what?"

"About leaving everyone and everything behind!"

"That's not important; the only person I want to be with is right here in front of me. I'll always be happy if I'm with you; no matter where we are."

A kiss came naturally at that moment; it felt so perfect, so right.

The kiss ended and they gazed into one and other's eyes, still holding on tightly to each other.

"You're all I want; all I need, I'll always love you," Jackson had never been so happy in all his life.

"You've turned my life around," Aaron replied, looking longingly at the man he adored, "I love you too; I'll love you forever!"

One thing was certain beyond all doubt, the love they shared would always see them through; anywhere in the world!


End file.
